


The Great Escape

by Yullenpyon



Series: Kinktober 2020 Stydia Edition [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Rings, College Student Lydia Martin, College Student Stiles Stilinski, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating Stydia, Dildos, Dom Lydia Martin, Dom/sub, F/M, FBI Intern Stiles Stilinski, Facials, Finger Sucking, Gags, Handcuffs, Kinktober 2020, Kissing, Lydia is a good girlfriend, Massage, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Panic Attacks, Prostate Stimulation, Rope Bondage, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Stressed Stiles Stilinski, Stydia, Sub Stiles Stilinski, Vibrators, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yullenpyon/pseuds/Yullenpyon
Summary: Lydia had offered to help him practice for his practical exam. What he didn’t expect was how she did it.
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinktober 2020 Stydia Edition [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948657
Kudos: 16





	The Great Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:
> 
> Lydia leaves Stiles in a situation that is kind of dangerous and is bad BDSM practice. It ends up working out for them but it's still bad practice and can be really dangerous for your sub/partner. 
> 
> There's heavy mentions of restraints and being tied down.
> 
> This is day 30 of my series for Kinktober 2020. Today's Kinks are Overstimulation, Dom/Sub and Finger Sucking.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Stiles is slumped against his desk, his face pressed against the hard surface, frowning as he stares at the sheet that had been handed out during his class that morning. He had already aced his written exams and only had his practical exams left at the end of next week which is what’s currently causing his inner turmoil. The intern knows he’s going to ace the hand to hand combat and gun accuracy exams but it’s his interrogation exam that has him worried. The 20 year old has no doubt in his mind that he’ll be fine for the first half of the exam, after all if he didn’t give up any information on Derek, who he hadn’t really even liked at the time, when crazy bad touch, grandpa Argent was beating the crap out of him then there’s wasn’t much the examiner could do to make him break. No it’s the actual escaping capture part of the exam he’s worried about, especially since it’s been the thing he’s struggled with the most this semester and with his supernatural encounters in general. Stiles could pick a lock like no body’s business but learning to get out of restraints hadn’t gone well. The intern knew if he couldn’t pass this exam he’d fail the year and screw his partner out of her passing grade as well. Stiles was so lost in thoughts of Anna killing him for causing them to have to repeat the year that he didn’t register the door opening and closing before a sudden weight on his shoulders has him jumping in shock, his eyes widening when he sees the concerned face of his girlfriend staring back at him.

“L-Lyds? What, What are you doing here?”

“Stiles I told you I had my last exam on Monday and then I was done for the year. Did you forget?”

“I thought you meant next Monday…”

Stiles mutters, happy to see his girlfriend but still freaking out about his exam, the telltale signs of a panic attack slowly building in his body as he slumps back into his chair and drops his head in his hands. He can feel his breath becoming laboured as Lydia crouches in front of him, her face twisted in concern.

“Hey Sti what’s wrong?”

“Lyds I’m gonna fail my Interrogation exam and screw this year up for both Anna and I. We are literally going to have to repeat the year and she’s going to absolutely murder me.”

Recognizing the beginning of one of her boyfriend’s panic attacks Lydia leans forward, cupping his face gently with her hands and presses her lips against his until she can feel his pulse return to normal. Breaking their kiss the banshee gently leads her stressed out boyfriend to the bed, pulling off his shirt before she pushes him face first into the bed and climbs on top of him. Sitting on his hips Lydia ignores her boyfriend’s questioning whisper of her name before she leans forward and presses her lips against the top of his spine, digging her fingers into his tense muscles as she trails gentle kisses down his back. The banshee hears her boyfriend sigh as she kisses and massages his back, relaxing under her tender touches until he slumps into the bed. Lydia runs her tongue along the small of his back, smiling when she feels his muscles twitch against her lips before sucks a mark into the skin, digging her teeth in as he moans. Her boyfriend’s body shivers as she continues her ministrations against his back, the tense muscles loosening under her hands before he groans, coming untouched when she kneads a large knot out of his broad shoulders. 

“Sti did you just come baby?”

Shifting on the bed, Stiles mumbles a quiet, embarrassed yes before apologizing, his cheeks burning from humiliation as he’s been too stressed and pent up to jerk off recently. Lydia’s chest tightens at how small her boyfriend sounds as he tries to hide his flushed face into the bed sheets before she runs her hands along his back, leaning forward to whisper into his ear that she’s glad he came and that she’s proud of her good boy. Stiles can’t help the shiver of pleasure that runs through him when Lydia calls him her good boy, his body and mind finally relaxing as the banshee sucks marks into his back before she gently prods him to roll over onto his back. Lydia smirks at the wet patch on the front of Stiles’ track pants before she presses a kiss just above his bellybutton when she notices his squirming under her gaze, slipping her fingers under the waistband of his pants and dragging them off his hips. Tossing the tracks aside Lydia strips as she guides her now floaty boyfriend into the shower, turning on the water to clean him off before bundling him up in bed and cuddling close to his chest while he comes down from his high. Lydia loves that her boyfriend is so willing to let go and give her control like this, knowing he more often than not needs to just get out of his head for a little bit and stop his active mind from thinking. 

“Feeling better Stiles?”

“Mmm yeah thanks Lyds.”

“Good now baby why do you think you’re going to fail your exam? You’ve been doing amazing during your internship classes and didn’t you tell me last month that you overheard one of your professor saying you were one of the best interns he’s trained in years?”

The banshee feels his chest rumble as he gives her a soft hum for an answer before she pushes herself up to look her boyfriend in the eye. Stiles chews on his lower lips as his girlfriend stares at him, looking away to avoid her questioning look, self-doubt settling deep in his mind. The intern hunches his shoulders when he hears Lydia say his name sternly, feeling like shit that he’s upsetting the beautiful goddess laying on top of him before he fidgets and answers her.

“Yeah well he’s gonna change his mind when I fail the escaping part of my interrogation exam. I haven’t had much success getting out of restraints all semester and it’s an important part of the test, you have to escape in order to pass.”

“Why don’t I help you practice? I can tie you up in different ways and help you figure out how to get out of them so you can do it for your exam.”

“Really? You don’t mind Lyds?”

“Of course not baby, now come cuddle me while we figure out this thing out.”

Stiles flashes his girlfriend a dopey grin, his mind settled from his earlier massage and orgasm, as he rolls the two of them onto their sides before pressing his face between her breasts and wrapping his arms around her body. Lydia runs her fingers through her boyfriend’s hair as he explains what he needs to do for his exam and what he’s been struggling with before Stiles drifts off in her embrace leaving the banshee to work out the details of how she’s going to help him prepare. She’s almost positive her boyfriend is simply overthinking the whole thing and has an idea on what to do, smiling as she settles into his embrace for a quick nap before she gets to work. 

Lydia had started out small, simply handcuffing Stiles’ hands behind his back and timing him as he attempted to escape, repeating it until her boyfriend could get out of the cuffs in 3 seconds flat before she increased the difficulty. They had been at it for almost of week, with Stiles passing his hand to hand combat and gun accuracy exams with flying colours, before Lydia noticed her boyfriend start to get inside his own head again during one of their practice sessions the day before his last exam. She had been watching him struggle for the last twenty minutes before she decides she needs to interfere, pushing herself off the bed and walking towards him, stopping behind him as she leans forward and presses her lips against his ear.

“You got this baby, you got out of this yesterday and you can do it again.”

“I-I can’t Lyds, I can’t do this. M’gonna fail tomorrow.”

Sliding her hands down his shoulders to squeeze at his pecs Lydia runs her tongue along the shell of his ear, biting at his flesh as she drags her nails up his chest before pressing one hand against her boyfriend’s lips and pushes her fingers into his mouth. Stiles’ tongue presses back against her fingers, moaning as he sucks at her digits. 

“Focus on my fingers, let everything else fall away as you escape baby.”

Lydia whispers against his ear, wiggling her fingers before her boyfriend sucks them deeper into his mouth, the tension in his shoulders easing as he loses himself in the feeling of his full mouth and her nails on his sensitive nipple. The banshee makes sure to keep her touches light to not distract him as she watches him unconsciously undue his restraints with ease, his mouth swallowing around her fingers before she pulls them out once he frees himself from the last bond. Stiles whines when his girlfriend takes her fingers away, chasing after them before he notices his lack of restraints.

“Mmmh I knew you could do it baby, such a good boy.” 

Stiles shivers at the whispered praise, his hard cock twitching in his pants as he twists in his chair to catch Lydia’s lips in a bruising kiss before he flinches when she pinches his side and scolds him.

“Uh uh sweetie, there’s one more thing you need to escape from before you get your treat.”

“What is it?”

Pulling him out of his chair Lydia moves the waistband of his tracks down his hips until his fat, dripping cock and ass are on display before she pulls out a cock ring from the bag she had hidden under the bed that morning and slides it around the base of his shaft, tightening it until she hears him hiss from the pressure. Pressing a kiss to the head of his cock the banshee spins her boyfriend around and orders him to spread his cheeks, moaning softly when she sees how red his face is as she pulls out the small tube of lube from the plastic bag, coating her fingers in the cool gel before pressing them against his tight hole and pushing in. Stiles grunts when Lydia pushes her fingers past the tight rim of his ass, his fingers digging into the top of his desk as his hips tremble from the feeling of something penetrating him, grateful his girlfriend pauses her movements longer enough to let him adjust. The intern’s arousal is sitting low in his gut forcing his mind to hyper focus on the fingers inside him, his asshole flexing around them once he gets use to their intrusion. Lydia presses a soft kiss to the small of his back as Stiles’ hole relaxes around her fingers, wiggling them before she slowly starts stretching him, biting her lips when he starts to push back to match her hand’s thrusts. Stiles’ legs shake as he rides the banshee’s fingers, panting and moaning when she brushes against his prostate before he feels her hand slip fully into his hole. The banshee twists and flexes her hand as she fists her boyfriend, pressing praise into his spine as he rocks back against her, forcing her deeper into his ass before she orders him to stay still and pulls her hand out. Stiles whines when Lydia pulls her hand out of his hole, feeling uncomfortably empty from the lack of her fingers before something cold and blunt is pressed against his twitching hole.

“Lyds…?”

The intern mutters, shivering as his girlfriend adds some more lube down his crack before he groans when she pushes the object into his ass, sliding it into him and digging it into his prostate. The bottom of what he now realizes is a dildo starts to swell up, locking it inside him and stretching his rim uncomfortably before his pants are pulled up and he is shoved back into his chair, the dildo pushing harder into him. Lydia quickly handcuffs him to the back legs of the chair and wraps him in thick rope, tying down his arms and legs tightly before she covers his eyes with a blindfold.

“Now baby be a good boy and escape from your restraints while I go get a manicure. If you get free before I get back I might just reward you.”

The banshee says, her lips pressed into his ear, loving the full body shiver her boyfriend gives her, waiting for him to breathily agree before she slips a gag into his mouth and a small remote into his hand. 

“Now baby if it gets too much press the button and it’ll stop.”

Stiles tries to talk around the gag, wondering what she was referring to before the dildo inside him starts buzzing against his prostate, the intensity changing in random intervals. He feels soft lips press a kiss into his forehead and his nipples pinched before he hears Lydia wish him good luck as his door opens and closes, leaving him alone in his dorm, bound and trembling from an assault to his prostate. ‘Fuuuuck how the hell am I supposed to get free when the fucking thing is driving me crazy!’ Stiles thinks as the intense vibrations send waves of pleasure up his spine, his toes curling while he struggles in his restraints, drool running down his jaw from behind his gag. A strong vibration against his prostate has Stiles’ body spasming, his fingers twitching uncontrollably causing the small remote to slip out of his grasp as he moans and jerks against the ropes around his body. Stiles loses track of time, tears running down his face and mixing with his drool as he trembles from the immense pleasure, the cock ring around his swollen dick preventing him from coming and driving him insane. The 20 year old feels like his body is currently a livewire with electricity running through his veins as his ass flexes around the thick dildo filling him, his heart rate beating in time with the pulses against his insides. Stiles sobs around his gag, the vibrating inside him slowly becoming too much to handle as he bucks and twists in his restraints, finally managing to slip a hand free before he accidently shifts the dildo deeper into his ass causing his eyes to roll into the back of his while his balls pulse painfully with the need to come. Breathing hard around the gag the intern struggles to free the rest of his arm, ripping out the hard ball in his mouth and sucking in a deep breath of air as he pulls his arm free before he slumps in his chair when another wave of vibrations pulse up his spine. His fingers tremble as his head hangs over the back of the chair, panting as his mind goes blank, praying Lydia comes home soon before he passes out. 

Lydia strolls quickly through Stiles’ residence building two hours after she left, her nails freshly manicured as she hurries to go check on her boyfriend, hoping he isn’t to upset with her leaving him bound. The banshee’s eyes widen in fear as she pushes open his door and sees his limp, twitching body still tied to his chair, the dildo buzzing like crazy inside him with the remote on the ground behind his limp form. Slamming the door closed behind her Lydia rushes to his side as he lets loose a low strangled moan before ripping off the blindfold and cupping his face, looking into his glassy, tear filled eyes.

“L-Lyds…t-toooo mu-much…”

Stiles gasps as he weakly grabs at his girlfriend with his free hand before sighing with relief when the banshee turns off the dildo and starts to untie him. Lydia’s heart is racing as she frees her boyfriend, struggling to get him onto the bed once the last of the ropes is off him before presses apologizes into his face and lips.

“God Sti I’m so sorry I shouldn’t have left you like that. I didn’t think you’d get stuck like this, what happened? Why didn’t you turn it off?”

“Dropped tah remote…too strong. Need tah come Lyds...”

Lydia presses another kiss to his lips as she pulls his pants down, gently taking off the ring from his swollen, purplish dick before she swallows his length, choking when he hits the back of her throat, sucking softly. Stiles’ eyes roll into the back of his head as his back arches, coming so hard he passes out, his release flooding Lydia’s mouth with so much cum she has to pull off. Choking from the force of his cum hitting the back of her throat, Lydia pulls off as she tries to swallow his load before her face is painted with another load of his thick, white spunk. Stiles’ body jerks as he releases another two loads, breathing hard before he slumps against the bed. Lydia’s chest heaves as she pants trying to catch her breath, crawling up her boyfriend’s body to check on him before she slips off the bed and heads into the bathroom to grab a wet cloth to clean them off. Wiping away his cooling cum Lydia rinses out the cloth before returning to Stiles’ limp body, wiping him clean as she pets his sweaty hair and presses soft kisses into his skin. The banshee is flying off the bed to grab a bottle of water when her boyfriend shifts and moans weakly before his eyes flutter open and he roughly calls out her name.

“Hey shhhh I’m here baby, you did so well my good boy. Here slow sips Sti.”

Stiles moans as she presses a bottle of water against his lips, carefully watching as he slowly drinks, pulling away when he coughs roughly before she pulls his blanket over them and runs her fingers through his hair, cuddling him close. 

“Wasn’t good though, couldn’t get free.”

“Stiles you managed to get your arm free and your gag out after being overstimulated for two hours, if you hadn’t had that dildo in you, you would have been free almost immediately baby. You did amazing, I’m so proud of you. You’re going to absolutely kill your exam tomorrow.”

“You think?”

“I know baby.”

Stiles flashes her a sleepy smile before he presses close to her warm body, taking comfort in her soft touches and surprisingly feeling more relaxed than he’s ever been, yawning loudly before he closes his eyes, content to sleep the rest of the day away. The tightness in her chest eases as Stiles settles against her, whispering how good he feels against her skin before he falls asleep, his soft snores soothe her nerves. Lydia had been worried she had gone too far but seeing her high strung boyfriend so relaxed settles some of her concerns as she drifts off, holding the man she loves close to her body while she sleeps. Her worries fully disappear the next day when she is greeted by the huge smile her boyfriend wears as he happily announces he passed his exam, passionately kissing her, leaving her dizzy before he throws her onto the bed and shows her just how much he appreciated her help.


End file.
